The Gray Garden: Recuerdos
by tandomen
Summary: Kcalb esta distante. Mas que de costumbre. Y Ethiw no sabe aun por que.
1. Chapter 1

Sus pasos se sucedieron el uno al otro sin cesar, pero sin prisa.

La noche era joven aún, y tendría tiempo de sobra para apreciar ese astro sobre el.

Sus ojos oscuros y profundos, con un leve crecimiento de ojeras a sus costados, se mostraban de pupilas pequeñas y distantes, hundidas en una profunda y casi palpable melancolía.

Sus ropas negras, al igual que su larga capa, que en realidad era un sobre todo que hacía las de tal, se confundían con el azul extremadamente oscuro del cielo estrellado de esa noche desierta en el jardín.

No había caminado poco para llegar hasta allí, pero el ejercicio le ayudaría a sanar mas rápido. O así se decía a si mismo, para evitar que su mente cediera a la lógica de dejar a su pareja sanarlo casi al instante...

Por que su pareja era nada mas ni nada menos que Dios. Simple y llanamente.

!Pero el era el Diablo¡ !El gran adversario¡ Ahora estaban juntos claro... pero algunas costumbres de rebeldía nunca se desvanecían.

Ella era la regente mayor. Y el el rebelde mayor.

Y ambos habían renunciado a su estatus, a cambio de un mundo mejor, que recientemente había sido atacado, y ahora comenzaba a sanar poco a poco.

Sin embargo, pese a las apariencias, ellos seguían siendo ellos. Ethiw seguía siendo Dios en el fondo.

Y Kcalb seguía siendo el Diablo en lo profundo de su ser...

Y lo mas curioso, es que por ello es que se atraían tanto el uno al otro. Se necesitaban. Se querían...

Se habían aprendido a querer, al ver lo que uno no era en el otro...

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos. Los odiaba, y le hacían enrojecer el rostro furiosamente.

Pero claro, como toda otra noche, todo se disiparía al ver hacia la luna. El bello astro plateado suspendido en el cielo, silenciosa e inerte, casi expectante...

Una calma total y completa. Todo lo que el deseaba en ese instante, en conjunción con el viento fresco y la quietud de la zona.

Sus zapatos pasaron por el pasto con toda la delicadeza que pudo lograr pisar. En frente de la colina, miró desde el mejor punto la cúspide de la luna. Aunque no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, su negro corazón latió un par de pulsaciones mas rápido.

Sus cuernos asomados entre sus blancos cabellos sintieron algo que les tocaba con suavidad. Podía ser el viento...

Pero no. No era el viento. Su tacto era suave como el aire, si. Pero no era el viento.

El señor de los demonios se giró sobre sus talones, suavemente. Algo inusual en el, pero es que Kcalb ya conocía ese tacto.

No era su pareja. No era uno de los habitantes de la aldea. Siquiera era algún animal travieso pasando atravesar.

Era, simplemente, una mano.

Una pálida, pero gentil mano. De un color casi platinados.

\- Anul... - Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras se daba vuelta hacia la visitante. Y si no la veía, sabía que era por que, si lo hacía, ella desaparecería al instante.

Con esfuerzo, trató de recordarla con la mayor exactitud posible, aunque supiera que era imposible que luego de tantos años ella aún luciera igual.

Anul era una belleza sin lugar a dudas. Su piel blanquecina era fácilmente confundible con el platino, y vestía siempre con un largo vestido blanco que se pegaba a su figura. Su pelo era igual de claro que el suyo, y siempre una sonrisa calmada, con los ojos enturbiados en sugerente mirar, era lo que la caracterizaba mejor. En sus años mas jóvenes.

Hace muchos, muchos años...

\- Mírate Kcalb... estas mucho mayor ahora – Apreció la voz suave, ligeramente grave y contenta de la visitante. Era la misma voz que recordaba, pero con menos vigor que antes.

\- …. - Fue todo lo que respondió el señor demoníaco, usando su vendada mano para sostenerse en su bastón. Si, estaba sanando de sus heridas. Pero estaba lejos de estar recuperado del todo.

\- Ahora pareces todo un anciano – Dijo la voz, lo cual, inmediatamente, le hizo ganar un par de ápices de furia en su pecho.

-!Que no soy viejo¡ - Replicó enojado, aunque sin abrir sus negros ojos.

Sintió la risa de la visitante. Tan encantadora como la recordaba... pero no lo suficiente.

\- Solo quería oírte hablar. Tiene una linda voz... cuando no estas quejándote por algo – Apreció la voz. En la cabeza del señor demoníaco, la imagen de Anul que recordaba le hablaba de la misma forma que antes. Sardónica y sutilmente. Todo queriendo decir algo mas de lo que realmente decía.

\- ….- Fue la única respuesta que dejó salir Kclab, antes de que su visitante hablar de eso.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo curioso es que la primera vez que te vi, lo único que me atrajo de ti fue tu silencio. Eras demasiado autoritario cuando te callabas – Inquirió la voz, aunque sintió sus pasos, seguramente descalzos como la recordaba, avanzar hacia la parte mas elevada de la colina. Aunque sin dejar de tocar su cuerno.

El señor demoníaco decidió seguirla, guiándose por su tacto, y sosteniéndose en su bastón. Luego un balde de agua fría le llegó a la mente.

La presencia de Anul era algo para disfrutar, si. Pero no era un buen agüero.

\- Kcalb... - El caminar se detuvo en seco. Sintió como la mano le soltaba el cuerno con suavidad, mientras un viento fresco le movía la capa – Estamos a tres días de la luna roja. En tres días, tendrás tu ultima oportunidad para que te devuelva aquello que te pertenece.

Abrió los ojos de repente. No por que quisiera verla, si no por todo lo contrario.

No quería escucharla de nuevo en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Sus ojos miraron hacia el astro de nuevo. Tres días...

¿Como es que se le había pasado? Había sido muy descuidado...

No importó. Había mucho por hacer.

En las lejanías del jardín, sin ser notado, una figura con solo un ojo activo le miraba sin ser notado. Y una preocupación muy grande creció en su pecho.

_**Wit Tandomen presenta...**_

_**The Gray Garden: Sodreucer.**_

_**Capítulo 1/3: Cola perdida.**_

Suspiró largamente, pero satisfecha.

Sus ojos blancos cerrados plácidamente en victoriosa sonrisa. Lo había echo de nuevo.

Su pareja, Kcalb, era el señor de los demonios, y ella era Dios, lo cual hacía que fuera normal los roses de relación entre ambos. Pero ella no podía evitarlo...

El era demasiado bonito cuando se enojaba, o sonrojaba. Los cuales estaban muy cerca uno de otro.

Y no era demasiado difícil el hacerlo pasar vergüenza, por dos cosas particulares.

En primera, ella sabía que el se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos tiernos. Era de esperarse por parte del rey demonio, claro.

La segunda, y mas importante, era que el la miraba. Mucho.

Ella no era ajena a su hermosura. Incluso con su vestido y capa, ambos entre blanco y gris, su figura era motivo de reconocimiento por todos los habitantes del mundo. Y Kcalb no era inmune a su hermosura. Ella la deseaba, como todo demonio o ángel normal, y ella era consciente de eso. Por ello, simplemente bastaba un comentario suave de doble sentido para hacerlo sonrojar furiosamente.

Claro, sin contar que el era muy malo en juegos de mesa, y en demostrar sus sentimientos en particular. Muy antisocial...

Y sin embargo, muy bello. Ella gustaba de el, y no tenía miedo alguno de decirlo. Pero claro, ella era Dios.

Sabía que el sabía. Y al mismo tiempo, reconocía que el le correspondía fuertemente, aunque no lo demostrara tan seguido.

Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la preocupación le llegó al rostro.

Su pelo negro, meciéndose hacia adelante cuando ella se puso a pensar en lo que había acontecido hacía unos minutos.

Lo típico. Ella y Kcalb almorzaban, Etihw le reprimía de forma cómica por su silencio en la mesa, el trataba de entablar una conversación recurriendo a temas que dejaban muchos puntos en los que ella podía seguir molestándolo. El se enojaba y el resto de la comida la pasaba en silencio, sonrojado furiosamente, mirando hacia el costado. Lo mas bello que ella veía en el día.

Pero ese día, el señor demoníaco no solo no había permanecido en silencio, si no que en una cortés, pero notada furia, había abandonado el comedor en el cual pasaban la mayor parte del día.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el enojo se esfumara de su pareja. Pero ese día ella sintió que algo estaba mal.

Que algo no cuadraba, que algo no estaba bien. Que ella desconocía algo que le superaba.

Preocupada, luego de que pasara un buen rato y su pareja no volviera, se decidió a ir a buscarlo. Salió de la gran habitación que usaban para comer, para bajar hacia el ultimo piso, entrando en la habitación del demonio.

Dentro de ella, encontró varios libros desperdigados por la zona, y el ataúd en el cual Kcalb sabía dormir...

Abierto y vacío.

Notó otra presencia en la habitación, aunque no estaba escondida en lo absoluto.

Estaba en el fondo, vestido en camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir. Zapatos y una corbata de color oscuro, su nudo flojo colgando de su cuellera.

Su pelo gris, raramente despeinado, demostraba no haber sido tocado en toda la noche, por lo que ahora estaba muy desarreglado.

Su nombre era Whodas, el hermano menor de Kcalb, y el ángel jefe en el castillo.

Si bien ella era mas poderosa que el, el ángel jefe era capaz de darle un buen susto, y hacía las de autoridad en cualquier problema entre ella y su pareja.

Lo característico de este ángel era su ojo parchado, que había sido arruinado en la gran guerra antigua entre ángeles y demonios.

Tiempos oscuros, sin duda.

\- Señora Etihw, buenos días – Saludó los mas cordial que pudo, pero las ojeras en sus ojos demostraban su cansancio y falta de sueño.

Lo cual era raro en un ángel como el.

\- Whodas. Buenos días. ¿Que haces en la habitación de Kcalb?

Ella preguntó mas que nada por curiosidad, ya que notó que todo el desorden en la habitación de su pareja fue causado por Whodas. O al amenos, así pensó que fue.

\- Mil disculpas por preocuparle. Solo estaba buscando entre sus libros, dado que su ausencia luego de su "Charla" en el comedor me dejó muy consternado.

\- A mi también ...- Admitió la diosa, bajando la mirada levemente, antes de subirla de nuevo con una calmada sonrisa – Claro que es el quien tiene poco sentido del humor...

El ángel jefe, quien usualmente asentía con una sonrisa de cómplice, o le reprimía por haberse propasado con sus molestias, solo le asintió distante mente. Y de nuevo, el sentimiento de vacío. Algo estaba pasando.

\- Whodas... dime lo que esta pasando – Pidió Etihw con firmeza, mientras caminaba hacia el sujeto, sentado entremedio de los libros abiertos y descartados, al lado del ataúd.

\- ¿Es eso una orden?- Preguntó el ángel jefe, temiendo la respuesta.

La diosa simplemente se sentó en frente de el, dejando que su rostro, ahora serio y sombrío, fuera la única respuesta.

Whodas suspiró – Mi hermano me dejará ciego cuando se entere de que e hablado.

\- Que lo intente – Indicó Ethiw, sonriendo con sorna.

\- De eso se trata … - Murmuró el ángel jefe, mirando para el costado – Si todo esto ocurre como me temo que ocurrirá, dos son los resultados posibles. O no podrá proteger a nadie de mi hermano, o mi hermano no podrá proteger a nadie de si mismo.

La diosa era alguien que se preciaba de ser dificil de impresionar, pero esto definitivamente llamó su atención – Continúa.

Whodas tomó unos segundos para crear drama, antes de suspirar largamente de nuevo, y comenzar su historia.

\- Habrá notado que mi hermano no es como todos los demás demonios ¿Verdad?

\- Claro que no. El es el rey, después de todo – Admitió Ethiw, terminando la conclusión – Yo no soy similar a los ángeles tampoco.

\- Pero usted creó a los ángeles. Kclab no creo a los demonios – Inquirió Whodas, dejando un libro que tenía entre sus manos al costado, y apoyando sus dos brazos en sus codos – Kcalb era antes un rey de cola y alas. De poder terrible, en comparación solo con usted. Y fue perdiendo todo eso poco a poco...

Ethiw no pudo con su genio, y se apoyó en el ataúd, expectante, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, interesada en una historia. Era su oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo de Kcalb que el nunca le hubiera dicho.

\- Empezaremos por lo primero que perdió. Su cola. ¿Acaso sabe usted por que los demonios estaban tan debilitados hacia los finales de la guerra?

Eso era algo en lo que, hasta momento, Ethiw no había reparado. Ella lo había tomado, en esos tiempos, como señal de que sus fuerzas estaban saliendo adelante frente al enemigo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que de repentino fue el debilitamiento de las filas rivales.

\- Se en lo que piensa. Yo opiné lo mismo en esos momentos, pero luego de que todo saliese bien, al final del conflicto, mi hermano dejó escapar ciertos indicios de ciertas cosas particulares. Como sabrá, muchos de estos libros están escritos por el mismo. Pero si alguien se fija bien en los patrones de las palabras, logra descifrar que es en realidad, un diario. Un diario en los que el anota cosas que ocurrieron durante la guerra... que de echo, son agenas a la guerra.

La diosa estaba realmente intrigada. ¿Secretos del señor de los demonios previos a la paz? Era algo demasiado precioso como para dejar pasar.

\- Continúa por favor – Alentó, dejando escapar una vaga ansiedad por su voz de terciopelo.

Al ángel tuerto prosiguió – Mi hermano narra que, antes de la confrontación final con las ángeles, los demonios estuvieron manteniendo a raya, o mejor dicho, intentando invadir otra realidad en busca de poder. Es mas... en realidad, no hay especificación de que nadie mas que Kcalb haya ingresado a este otro mundo. Un mundo en donde los ángeles y demonios no tenían mas que poder nominal. Un mundo en donde la fuerza radicaba en algo mas ambiguo que el estatus que blandimos al nacer – Un espacio largo se dejó estar en silencio, mientras el narrador se decidía de que forma proseguir – Espíritus. Personificaciones de las cosas caminando entre espíritus menores que vivían felices junto a las demás criaturas. Un mundo en donde animales hablaban, la lluvia susurraba historias y el sol acariciaba en vez de calentar. Un mundo idílico, y que en su utopía, tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar.

\- Eso explica en parte por que Kcalb siempre esta tan pendiente de los otros mundos – Reflexionó la diosa, repensando las palabras escuchadas.

\- Mi hermano nunca fue una persona muy sociable, lo se mejor que nadie – Continuó el ángel jefe – Pero, como bien dije antes, mi hermano era un rey. Un buen rey, por lo que se, y no me pareció raro que el pusiera a un lado sus gustos sociales por el bien de su pueblo. Por ello es que se forzó a hablar. A ser comunicativo en este nuevo mundo. A expresar sus deseos de recibir ayuda, mas haya de su orgullo. Sin embargo, los espíritus de este lugar siempre estuvieron a la negativa. No de mala forma, seguramente, pero siempre negando las peticiones...

…_. No importaba cuantas veces se lo pidiera. Nunca accedieron a darme asistencia en la guerra._

_No vale la pena decir que estaba totalmente decepcionado y avergonzado. !Incluso les había pedido por favor¡ Consideré la idea de ponerme de rodillas, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. No tendría el valor de presentarme ante mi gente si me hubiera humillado así frente a un extraño de otro mundo._

_Yo era un rey. Y como rey debía proteger a los míos... que ciego estuve._

_Fui bien tratado. Se me enseño un mundo brillante, lleno de alegría, en donde un ángel y un demonio, despojados de sus poderes, podían vivir en paz y armonía. Mas halla del prejuicio y el dolor._

_Claro, ninguna de las dos razas eran protagonistas en este mundo, pero incluso con esa carencia, vi una cierta belleza en este lugar. Y sentí envidia. Envidia de todo... _

_Yo era un rey en una guerra, peleando por un mundo que se acercaba cada vez mas a la desolación._

_Y mis congéneres de otra dimensión estaban aquí, despojados de toda realeza, viviendo felizmente alrededor de espíritus mas poderosos que ellos, quienes tenían sus propios asuntos que atender._

_Una sola noche pasé en un hotel del lugar. Muy bien acondicionado, pero no digno de un rey._

_Con cierto enojo salí de la habitación a altas horas de la noche. No podía dormir en algo tan cálido y colorido. Hacía poco venía de una guerra, y la costumbre aún no había muerto en mi._

_Salí afuera, y contemplé la luna de la misma forma que la contemplé en mi mundo. Desde una colina suavemente elevada._

_Allí fue cuando la vi._

_Sonriente, sugestiva, sensual y a la vez distante, y misteriosa. Vestido de tela suave cubriendo su cuerpo, ajustándose a sus caderas pronunciadas con el soplar del viento fresco._

_Su piel platinada, y su cabello blanco. Descalza, el pasto abriéndose paso entre sus dedos, danzaba debajo del astro como si fuese la cosa mas normal de su mundo._

_Y quizás lo era. Nunca lo sabré._

_Quise acercarme. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí dudas sobre que hacer. Era un rey guerrero, venido de un mundo desolado, en busca de paz y silencio para tratar de conciliar el sueño. ¿Que bien me haría el hablar con una belleza extranjera de mi realidad? ¿Que utilidad tienen los sueños en este punto?_

_Entonces, como si me hubiera escuchado, danzó hacia mi con lentitud. Esa belleza..._

_!No es que me guste ni nada¡ Es simplemente que... bueno..._

_Volviendo al tema, ella simplemente se acercó hacia mi, y sin decir nada, se sentó a mi lado, a contemplar la luna._

_Yo estaba parado, y así permanecí toda la noche. Pero ella nunca borró esa sonrisa de su rostro. Fue cuando parpadee que ella desapareció._

_Amaneció, y me preparaba para marcharme y olvidarme de esta perdida de tiempo, cuando al fin, mi mala suerte se hizo presente._

_Un lobo platinado, una de las mayores bestias que existían en ese mundo, se hizo presente en la aldea. A su paso, todo se volvía gris y perdía color. Todo se volvía... como en mi mundo._

_La ayuda tardaría en llegar, y quien sabe si podrían hacer algo contra la bestia. Así que me olvidé de todo por unos segundos, y volviendo en si, recordé lo que había venido a hacer._

_Quizá, si les salvaba de esta bestia, ellos accedieran a ayudarme._

_Nuevamente, fue el mas ciego de todos._

_Me enfrenté a este bestia, y pese a que mis poderes hubieran fácilmente reducido este mundo a cenizas, tuve que contenerme contra esta bestia. Solo quería destruir al lobo, no al mundo en el cual habitaba._

_Por ello, fue que..._

-... La batalla esta descrita como una de las mas feroces que ha sufrido mi hermano – Indicó Whodas, mientras rascaba su cabeza con sueño – Incluso mas que varias de las que mantuvo con usted.

\- Me cuesta creerlo – Comentó Ethiw con sorna. La peleas que había tenido con Kclab eran dignas de verse. Un poder infinito contra otro, en una colisión espectacular de fuerza y magia.

\- En realidad, no es tan difícil de entender – Indicó el ángel jefe, levantándose de hombros – Cuando el peleaba con usted, no tenía reparos en destruir cuanto hiciera falta para alzarse con la victoria. En el combate contra el lobo plateado, el quería destruir lo menos posible, dejandole muy corto de posibilidades al pelear.

La diosa asintió, entendiendo a que se refería. Tenía sentido, incluso explicaba por que, cuando su mundo recibió un ataque que dejó a su pareja usando bastón, al mando del demonio Ivlis, Kcalb no se defendiera de los ataques de su rival. Solo se limitó a huir de el.

\- Para cuando el combate terminó, la cola de mi hermano había sido salvajemente arrancada por el lobo, pero este perdió una pata, y quedó muy mal herido. Los espíritus del lugar ni le dirigieron la palabra, aunque los demonios que existían en ese lugar hicieron lo mejor para curarlo. Sin embargo, no lo acompañaron de regreso a su mundo, y mientras dormía, exhausto, le echaron a nuestro mundo. Justo a tiempo para un combate contra usted, en el cual le atrapó como prisionero y le selló para evitar que la guerra continuase. Creo que notó la falta de poder en mi hermano aquella vez.

\- Si... lo noté – Susurró, reflexionando. Ese combate contra el señor demoníaco había sido alarmante mente fácil. Casi un juego de niños.

\- Si me lo permite, en este momento estoy demasiado cansado para continuar el relato. Le seguiré contando mañana, o cuando despierte.

\- De acuerdo. No quiero que te desvanezcas del cansancio, o te omitas detalles debido a la falta de sueño.

Whodas le hubiera dicho que el decir eso era muy cruel de su parte, pero estaba cansado para siquiera quejarse.

Esa misma noche, una muy preocupada Ethiw encontró a su pareja sentada en el comedor, a minutos de la hora de cenar.

Manteniendo su calma de manera prodigiosa, la diosa avanzó hacia la mesa, sentándose en frente del demonio.

\- Veo que has regresado – Inquirió, mirándole con seriedad y molestia - ¿Donde has estado? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

\- … - Kcalb mantuvo un silencio resignado antes de hablar, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento – Solo estaba caminando por el bosque del amanecer.

\- ¿Por que? - La voz de la diosa era demandante, y fría. Estaba molesta, y Kcalb lo sabía bien. La conocía lo suficiente.

\- Era un lugar silencioso... - Susurró, mientras cerraba sus ojos – Necesitaba pensar.

\- ¿Sobre que? ¿Que es tan importante que te aisló del mundo durante tanto tiempo? - Su voz era inquisidora, ya ni siquiera sonaba demandante. Sonaba a ordenanza... algo que el, en su ser, jamás podría darse a seguir.

\- ...-

La diosa suspiró, exasperada – De nuevo tu silencio ¿Sabes? Eres demasiado molesto a veces.

Kcalb le miró distante, antes de dirigir sus pupilas hacia la ventana.

Whodas apareció en silencio, con la comida preparada, la sirvió y se excusó de la habitación. Desapareció de la vista y la diosa se sirvió comida en su plato.

Pasaron los minutos, y Ethiw reparó en que ella se había servido ya tres veces, y su pareja aún ninguna.

Justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de preguntar, el señor demoníaco habló.

\- Eti... - La boca de Kcalb apenas si se abría, pero el peso de las palabras se sentía en cada sílaba que salía de sus labios pálidos – Si yo no estuviera aquí contigo … ¿Que sería de ti?

La diosa pudo haber echo una broma de las varias implicaciones que esa frase pudo haber tenido. Pudo haberse ofendido de que el tema de su ausencia fuera abandonado tan poco discretamente como lo fue.

Incluso pudo haberse quejado de que tanto el demonio la había evitado ese día. Podía... pero ella era Dios en ese mundo. Y sabía muy bien las intenciones tras las palabras de su pareja.

Aunque no la respuesta a ellas.

\- Prefiero... no pensar en eso – Indicó, acompañándolo a mirar por la ventana.

Era un día soleado, con un par de nubes en el cielo.

\- … - El señor de los demonios suspiró largamente, antes de mirarle a ella y solo a ella – Prométeme que pensarás eso pronto … - Su mirada se fijó en el costado, su rostro adquiriendo un color rojizo – Y yo te prometo... ser mas...hablador...

Ethiw le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida. Luego, sonrió, calmadamente, y con sus mejillas adquiriendo también un cierto color – De acuerdo. Pero deja esos pensamientos. Son demasiado deprimentes.

El día lentamente dio paso a la noche, y la luna expectante, comenzó a asomarse en el oscuro y estrellado horizonte.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Volvió a caminar en la noche.

No había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, pero no le importó. Ignoró su cansancio, y lo pesada que le parecían sus pupilas.

Sintiendo el viento fresco, nuevamente, entre sus cuernos, entrecerró los ojos para sentir de nuevo una sensación que traía todo un mar de recuerdos.

Recuerdos quizá oscuros, pero melancólicos...

Frío... el frío de la humedad. Pero un frío que conocía bien. Que dada las cercanías de cierto evento, era un frío con un significado.

El frío del fin. El frío de la desolación.

El frío de la muerte. Uno de sus mayores talentos, no practicado desde hacía tanto...

Ni siquiera cuando su vida estuvo en peligro. Cuando aquel invasor de otros mundos viniera a robar su poder y destruir su hogar se atrevió a practicar aquello en lo que nadie era capaz de superarle: La destrucción.

Pero en tres días cumpliría con su mayor obra. La mayor ironía que un destructor puede sufrir...

Tenía miedo, si. Pero también estaba aliviado. Aliviado de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podría usar su talento para lo único que jamas pensó poder hacer...

La suavidad de la humedad recorrió sus ropas, haciendo volar su capa hacia atrás, pero solo por un momento, hasta que un cuerpo suave le hizo pantalla, apretándose contra su espalda en un suave abrazo.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo... que no te abrazaba así... - Murmuró la voz que el recordaba a medias. Ella era todo un misterio, y mientras se mantuviera como tal, podría comunicarse con el señor demoníaco del jardín gris.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo … - Respondió Kcalb, antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de decir - !No es que quiera verte¡ Solo que...

\- Haznos un favor y no te enojes como antes – Dijo la voz de Anul con cierta molestia. Luego apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del demonio, su capa negra siendo movida contra su rostro suavemente por el viento, o así lo presentía Kcalb mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda – No arruines el momento...

-... - El señor demoníaco sintió sus rostro tomar cierto calor, avergonzado, pero decidió a contener sus deseos de discusión. Después de todo, de una forma o de otra, era la ultima vez que podría hablar con ella durante un tiempo considerable. Por que al otro día, solo sería el adiós.

Esos recuerdos le daban ciertos espasmos húmedos a sus cerrados ojos, y se sorprendió al sentir una mano suave en su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que le abrazaba desde atrás ahora se le encontraba delante.

\- Siempre odié saber que lloras, Kcalb – Admitió la voz de Anul, frotando suavemente su mejilla – Aunque quizá sea por que soy la única que sabrá siempre cuando lo hagas, sin importar quien o que sea el poder superior a ti en esos momentos.

Sintió como esa misma mano se paseaba por sus ojos, secando las lágrimas – No llores, Kcalb. Hablemos. Cuéntame de tus experiencias en el jardín gris. Cuéntame de tu sueño … Que a diferencia de quien amas ahora, yo no soy omnipresente.

\- Y sin embargo, sabes cosas que ellos no – Añadió el demonio, bufando suavemente.

\- Eso me gusta de los dioses – Dijo la voz de Anul entre risas calmadas, mientras el viento les movía las ropas y los cabellos en danza con la humedad – En todos sus poderes, nunca se dieron a ser del todo omnisapientes.

\- La peor de las maldiciones, si me preguntas a mi – Susurró el demonio, mientras, con suma lentitud, se acomodaba en el suelo de la colina frente a la luna, sintiendo el frío del pasto llegarle al cuerpo por entre la ropa.

Desde los arbustos, la misma figura con un solo ojo les observaba escondida a la vista. Con una gran preocupación en su pecho.

_**Wit Tandomen presenta...**_

_**The Gray Garden: Sodreucer.**_

_**Capítulo 2/3: Ala perdida.**_

Ethiw se decidió a salir del comedor algo disgustada.

El dios del jardín gris no había almorzado junto a su diablo, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor. No fue si no hasta que lo experimentó que se dio cuenta.

Kcalb la ponía de mal humor con su ausencia.

¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo interés en ella? ¿Ya no le parecía atractiva, o interesante?

Lo pensó y repensó, pero nada salió de su mente con una respuesta.

Se decidió a buscar un pasatiempo para el día, y recordó...

La investigación de Whodas. El pasado no contado de su pareja.

Eran cosas que le intrigaban, y a la vez, una corazonada le indicaba que había algo mas en esos relatos. Un secreto muy intimo del señor demoníaco que, entre ella y el ángel jefe, podrían llegar a descifrar con un poco mas de tiempo.

Decidió que era lo mas entretenido en lo que ocuparse, y fue en busca de su súbdito.

En la habitación de Kcalb, se sorprendió de encontrar todo en el mismo desorden del día anterior, ubicando a Whodas, de nuevo pasado de sueño, apoyado contra el sarcófago con unos papeles en las manos.

Su ojo sano estaba cerrado, sumido en un cansado sueño que la diosa no quiso perturbar.

Sin decir nada, se acercó levitando hasta el ángel y tomo el montón de papeles de entre sus dedos.

Junto con manchas de lágrimas, que ella intuyó de sueño, Ethiw observó anotaciones varias, que indicaban como debían de leerse los libros escritos por Kcalb para encontrar los fragmentos del diario.

Y lo curioso, es que en el resto de las hojas estaba transcrito el relato hasta cierto punto. Ahora comprendía por que había estado toda la noche.

El ángel jefe estaba tratando de transcribir el diario del rey demonio, y ella no perdería la oportunidad de ver el resto de la historia por si misma.

Tomó asiento en el abierto y vacío ataúd, mientras comenzaba a leer.

Sus expresiones fueron variadas...

_...Poco tiempo después me enteré de quien era Anul, y lo que era capaz de hacer. Ella y yo pasábamos por el mismo dilema. Queríamos un imposible._

_Quizá eso fue lo que nos atrajo en primer lugar, y no puedo decir que esos encuentros no fueron placenteros..._

La cara de la diosa se llenó de enojo y celos.

… _Volví a la tierra de los espíritus, siendo el único lugar en el que yo conocía, podía ser recibido sin hostilidad. Sin embargo, nadie nunca se dignó a ayudarme en mi guerra. Ahora agradezco su mezquindad, pero antes estuve a punto de destruir su mundo varias veces. Eran casi tan insufribles como lo es ahora Eti..._

La cara de la diosa dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

… _La tierra de los espíritus nunca fue un lugar que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, lo supe después. Solo Anul lo hacía... y me enteré luego por que._

_Era su escape. La única forma en que ella sería libre sin lastimar a nadie. Ella era la balanza del mundo, y sin ella, la tierra de los espíritus se desmoronaría a pedazos._

_Pero Anul sufría. Siempre había sufrido lo que era y lo que significaba... si lo sabré yo._

_Nuestros encuentros cesaron, cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de que ella buscaba la libertad en mi, y yo..._

_Y yo buscaba a Ethiw en ella..._

La cara de la diosa abrió sus ojos como platos ante la revelación. ¿Desde los tiempos de guerra?

\- Oh... Kcalb...

… _Anul y el lobo eran una sola. Luego lo supe. Y supe que mi poder era el único capaz de destruir todo un mundo. Lo supe, cuando el lobo se hizo presente de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no venía a por la aldea._

_Venía a por mi._

_..._

La diosa leyó con cuidado cada párrafo.

En ese relato si estaba el Kcalb de las viejas guerras. Ese demonio cuyo poder destructivo podía hacer sentir escalofríos a mundos enteros.

El lobo era un rival a la altura también. Quizá un equivalente del demonio en el mundo espiritual.

Las montañas se quebraron, valles se secaron, el suelo se abrió en dos y el cielo tembló en las alturas. Tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Entonces la revelación le llegó... Si su pareja era tan poderosa ¿Por que cuando los invasores de otro mundo atacaron, el no se defendió? Solo corría, esquivando golpes y puñaladas. No hizo mas que huir de las afrontas.

Sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza, y continuó leyendo.

Hasta al fin, llegar a la parte final del combate...

… _Aún me duele la espalda cuando Ethiw clava sus uñas, y toca indiscriminadamente en esa zona. _

_Para cuando terminé contra el lobo, ya no era un demonio. Ya no era nada._

_Ni cola. Ni alas. Solo los cuernos._

_Jadeando, me arrastré hacia afuera de la zona gris en la que se había transformado nuestra zona de combate._

_Y contemplé con terror lo que habíamos provocado._

_El lobo plateado ahora yacía muerto a mis pies. Pero el gris no se quedó inmóvil en donde estábamos. Se expandía..._

_Lentamente, iba absorbiendo todo el color en derredor. Iba consumiendo el mundo, tomando a cada ángel, demonio y espíritu por igual en estatuas descoloridas y sin vida._

_Con terror, me di cuenta que esos colores que traían muerte a ese mundo, eran los colores que yo blandía. A no ser, claro, por el rojo que se deslizaba por mis heridas._

_Mi espalda me ardía en pena, y mis ojos se esforzaban en largar lágrimas que no eran posibles en un demonio como yo._

_Pero lo logré... _

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré. Lloré por lo que le había echo a este mundo, que empecé a envidiar por su estado, y que ahora lo estaba transformando en un sitio desolado, como lo era mi mundo en ese entonces._

_Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que había echo, fue Anul quien se acercó a mi. Y por las heridas en su cuerpo, lo supe._

_El lobo... o mejor dicho, la loba, era Anul._

_Con una melancólica dicha se lamentó por el fin de su mundo. Pero me indicó que había una manera de parar todo en ese momento._

_Ella podía congelar el mundo hasta que tuviera el suficiente poder para devolverle el equilibrio necesario para que el color y la ausencia del mismo pudieran seguir coexistiendo._

_Supe entonces que la loba plateada era la manifestación del deseo de libertad de Anul, y que al haberla matado, no había manifestación que limitara su poder. Y eso mataba al mundo._

_Ella entonces se sumiría en un sueño largo e interminable, hasta que tuviera el poder de volver a materializar su libertad en su tierra._

_Todo en el mundo se quedaría vacío. Totalmente vacío, pero al menos, ella seguiría viva. Era mejor a la alternativa._

_Si no hacía eso, ella también se sumiría en la destrucción silenciosa de su mundo._

_Lo único que lamenté, es que no podría volver a esa tierra. Aunque aún hoy me cuesta admitirlo, odiaba y amaba ese mundo colorido y alegre, casi tanto como odiaba y amaba de Eti. Me hacía acordar a ella, y me daba fe en lo imposible._

_En que pudiera verla riéndose ante mi como los ángeles ante los demonios y espíritus. Pero yo era un rey, y como tal, debía dirigir a mi pueblo en una guerra contra Dios._

_Y ya no podría volver a un mundo colorido, si no que volvería a un mundo muerto y estático, tan desolado como nuestra guerra._

_Dolido, me despedí de Anul, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver, y me marché de esas tierras que antaño fueran verdes, y después se convirtieran en estériles y viriles..._

_Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que venía después..._

El resto de lo que leyó Ethiw le sorprendió un poco, a la vez de confundirla.

En el relato se describía el combate en el cual ella le había sellado. Pero de acuerdo a lo dicho por Whodas, eso había ocurrido luego del primer enfrentamiento contra el lobo plateado.

¿Acaso se habría confundido al trasladar? Era lo mas probable. Entre libro y libro, era difícil descifrar un orden particular.

De todas maneras, lo que le llamó al atención fue lo que ocurrió después. Hasta donde Whodas había alcanzado a trasladar...

… _Al fin lo había echo. Había escapado libre._

_Pero ¿Que hice con mi libertad? ¿Con aquella idea tan preciada por las que algunos darían incluso la vida?_

_Lo destruí todo. Mas hallá de toda contemplación y compasión. No dejé ni la flor mas pequeña, ni la montaña mas grande._

_Todos y cada uno murieron de una manera terrible y dolorosa. La muerte de dos mundos ahora manchaba mis manos..._

_Ya no lo soporté mas. Como había nacido, a quien amé y odie toda mi vida, ahora queriendo solo que me destruya, o se destruya del dolor por ningún motivo en particular._

_Y aún quería seguir matando. Despedazando. Destruyendo..._

_No. Nunca mas... _

_Sabía lo que tenía que hacer..._

Y así como así, el relato terminó. No por que Kcalb no hubiera escrito mas, si no por que no había nada mas pasado a papel.

Sería el turno de ella de pasarlo en limpio ahora... pero no sin antes averiguar donde estaba su pareja.

Sintiendo una súbita preocupación por el rey demonio, la diosa cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ubicarlo.

Luego, simplemente se tele transportó a las cercanías, tan preocupada como sorprendida...

Para sorpresa de todas las muchacha que habían defendido al señor demonio de los invasores exteriores al mundo, el señor demoníaco les había ido a visitar... cosa que no había pasado jamás.

Y como si fuera poco, les ofreció ir a la playa... !A la playa¡ !El demonio mas antisocial de todos les ofreció pasar el día con ellas al aire libre en la playa¡

Yosafire, una demonio energica que gustaba de las flores y de su amiga Froze.

Froze, un ángel seria y distante, que era muy callada y correspondía a Yosafire.

Macarona, una ángel demasiado tímida y miedosa, quien armaba un castillo de arena.

Y Rawberry, una demonio bastante... peculiar, con dietas aún mas peculiares, que gustaba siempre de molestar, en buena forma, a Macarona de distintas maneras...

Como por ejemplo, destruir su castillo de arena.

\- !Buaaaaaa¡ !¿Por que hiciste eso, Rawberryyyyyyyy?¡ - Se quejaba Macarona, mientras su amiga en frente solo se reía infantil mente.

\- ¿Que diversión tiene el hacer un castillo de arena si no vas a derribarlo después? - Replicó su amiga, sonriente.

Sin embargo, se paró en seco su risa al ver el ojo negro y profundo del señor de los demonios mirarle por encima del hombro.

\- Ayudale a terminar de armar el castillo... - Ordenó, a lo que la demonio simplemente comenzó a trabajar, sudor frío corriendo por su mejilla.

Normalmente no se hubiera tomado en serio la amenaza de su rey, pero esa mirada era una que nunca había visto.

¿Será que tenía preferencia por los castillos? Podía ser...

\- !Aaaaaaaaa¡ - Un grito les llamó la atención a todos - !Froze¡ !No se nadar¡ !No se nadaaaaaaaar¡

\- ¿Por que traes traje de baño si no sabes nadar? - Susurró el ángel, frustrada. Luego, sintiendo unos sonidos extraños, se dio vuelta para encontrar a su señor Kcalb haciendo lo increíble para alguien como el.

Se quitó la capa. Se desabotonó el saco. Se sacó la corbata, los zapatos, las medias, y se arremangó el pantalón, junto con las mangas de la camisa blanca.

Luego, sin decir nada, avanzó hacia el agua, y como si le diera miedo el sentirla bajo sus pies, se tomó un par de segundos para dar el primer paso. El mas dificil.

El frío del agua le golpeó, pero hizo caso omiso.

\- !Señor Kcalb¡ !No debería esforzarse demasiado¡ - Dijo una preocupada Froze. Y razones tenía.

Por lo que ella sabía, el señor demonio aún estaba dolorido por su ultimo combate contra las fuerzas del otro mundo. Sus heridas no habían sanado del todo, y sus manos vendadas eran prueba de eso.

Sin embargo, sin bastón y sin cobertura, ahora se encontraba caminando en el mar, dirigiéndose a una demonio en pleno llanto y pataleo.

\- !Ya calmate¡ - Le ordenó, mientras le tomaba de las manos y la levantaba hasta ponerla a la altura de sus ojos.

Yosafire pataleó un poco, pero finalmente dejó de resistirse cuando notó que ya no estaba en el agua, si no sujetada por Kcalb.

\- Eh... ¿Viejo?

\- !Que aun soy joven¡ - Protestó molesto, solo para respirar largamente, y continuar – Ahora... voy a bajarte lentamente hacia el agua, y aprenderás a nadar.

\- !No¡ !Nooooooo¡ !Viejo lleve a la orilla por favoooor¡ !No quieee...¡ - La mirada de su señor le calló. Esos ojos fríos congelaban la sangre.

\- Ahora, prepárate... - Le dijo, mientras la bajaba lentamente hacia el agua. Insegura, la demonio se dejó manipular, hasta el mar alcanzar la altura de sus hombros.

\- Ahora, empezaremos a ir hacia atrás y adelante. Vas a patalear todo el camino ¿Esta claro?

\- S-Si. Esta bien... - Respondió Yosafire, mientras Kcalb, sin soltar sus manos, comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, dándole tiempo para que pataleara. Sin embargo, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, salpicando para todos lados.

\- Alto, alto... - Replicó el demonio, ahora todo húmedo por el agua salpicada. Su aprendiz dejó de moverse, mientras le miraba algo preocupada – No hace falta que lo hagas con tanta fuerza. Hazlo mas lento. No te hundirás por hacerlo mas fuerte. Vamos de nuevo, y esta vez, intenta no salpicar.

Obedeciendo, reanudaron el ejercicio ante la sorpresa de todos los que estaban en la costa. Pasaron los minutos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Yosafire estaba suelta en el mar, flotando...

\- !Mire viejo¡ !Lo estoy haciendo¡ !Lo estoy haciendo¡ - Exclamó la demonio, mientras nadaba cual perrito en el agua, fascinada.

\- !Que no soy viejo¡ - Replicó el demonio, enojado y sonrojado.

Salieron hacia la costa, donde el resto de sus amigas comenzó a felicitar a Yosafire por su logro, hasta que Froze habló.

\- Yosaf... ¿Y tus lentes?

La muchacha entró en pánico - !Deben de haberse caído en el mar¡ !Eran mi único par¡ !Buaaaaaa¡ !Noooooo¡

El señor demonio no dijo nada. Simplemente, se dio vuelta hacia el mar, y en una corrida, se lanzó hacia el agua.

Todos miraron atónitos al diablo surcar el agua como si fuera todo un nadador profesional, saliendo y entrando de la superficie con gracia, solo para respirar.

Luego de unos minutos, una mano se asomó a la superficie, sosteniendo un par de lentes...

Ella lo había visto todo. Y solo por eso, estaba tan sorprendida.

Ella conocía a su diablo. Vivía con el, pasaba la mayoría de sus momentos con el, e incluso a veces compartía la cama... y otras cosas con el.

Pero ahora sentía como si no lo conociera. Kcalb siempre había sido un diablo muy antisocial, recluido y malhumorado...

Y pese a todo eso, ahora lo encontraba, tratando de estar con las cuatro pequeñas que le salvaran la vida en aquella nefasta invasión.

Tenía sentido, si. Pero no para Kcalb.

Y en el fondo, se sentía ambas contenta y preocupada.

Contenta de que el demonio por fin se estuviera abriendo un poco mas hacia el mundo. Preocupada... por lo que eso podía llegar a significar. La razón por la cual su pareja era distinta... no era algo que ella augurara como bueno.

O normal al menos.

\- !Estuviste increíble viejo¡ !Eres mas genial de lo que creía¡

\- !Que soy joven¡ - Replicó el demonio, cansado de las palabras de Yosafire, mientras Rawberry daba vueltas a su alrededor volando a poca altura del suelo.

\- "El demonio anciano, esta todo mojado..." - Cantaba feliz - "... Malhumorado, esta avergonzado..."

Kcalb dejó salir un suspiro, mientras llegaban hacia el castillo – Son inaguantables.

\- Lo lamento, señor Kcalb – Le indicó la ángel Froze, ciertamente apenada – Lamento que mis amigas no puedan contenerse.

El demonio le miró sorprendido por un par de segundos, para luego ablandar la mirada y mirar al costado – No te disculpes... fue una tarde... - Todos hicieron silencio, expectantes – Fue una tarde... disfrutable, después de todo...

Para entonces, Ethiw ya había salido a recibirlos. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa, y saludó - !Oh¡ Así que estaba con ustedes – Indicó mirando a las pequeñas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego miró a Kclab – Y veo que te llevaron de paseo a lugares ciertamente húmedos.

\- Lo lamento, pero no teníamos ropa que prestarle – Se disculpó Macarona, con la manos entrelazadas y muy nerviosa.

\- Mejor será que te metas adentro antes de que te enfermes – Le indicó la diosa, haciendo un ademan hacia el castillo. El demonio simplemente avanzó hacia su morada, mientras Ethiw agradecía a las muchachas su presencia y el haber escoltado a su pareja hasta el castillo.

Antes de que se fueran, Froze se le acercó – Señora Ethiw. Si no le molesta, tengo una pregunta.

\- !Claro¡ ¿Que te preocupa? - Preguntó, sabiendo en su interior que lo que mejor le iba era ayudar a sus súbditos.

El ángel, fría y taciturna, se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras – Cuide al señor Kcalb, por favor... El día de hoy no sentí a mi señor como si estuviera normal.

\- Lo se... - Admitió la diosa, frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a su empapado diablo ingresar en el enorme edificio – Yo tampoco...

\- No lo sentí como si fuera un cambio voluntario... - Continuó Froze, la preocupación ganándole a los modales - Lo sentí... - Unos segundos pasaron antes de que hablara de nuevo – Lo sentí como una despedida.

\- !Froze¡ !Si te quedas atrás, te dejamos¡ - Le llamó Yosafire desde lejos, haciéndole señas con la mano.

El ángel se dirigió hasta su amiga, mientras dejaba a una diosa sumida en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal...

El señor demonio se paró frente a la ventana del comedor.

Faltaban horas para la merienda, pero no le importaba.

Ahora con una muda de ropas secas, y el pelo gris apenas mojado, sus ojos profundos miraban el cielo por la ventana en forma de rombo.

El cielo azul, repleto de pequeñas nubes... y una paloma cruzando por el.

" Lo que ya no me es posible …" Pensó, hasta que sus ojos repararon en otro pájaro que empezaba a perder altitud, cayendo en la zona del jardín.

Sin mas, aunque sin correr, apresurado se dirigió al patio. Y lo encontró...

Muerto en la maleza cortada y cuidada...

Tomó al ave con sus manos, casi con cariño, y pensó "Un pájaro que pierde sus alas..." Ambos extremos del ave estaban llenos de heridas y cortes. Alguna riña con algún depredador seguramente "Es un pájaro muerto... " Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, mirándolo como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros y utopías.

Y como toda utopía, inalcanzable.

"Quizás no he querido aceptar que soy un pájaro sin alas ..." Pensó lúgubremente, sus ojos con ojeras haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse en las alturas "Pero pronto me llegará la hora de afrontar la verdad..."

Bajó su mirada hacia las flores. Conocía a alguien que le encantaban las flores, pero también sabía que no tenía tiempo de hacerle un regalo apropiado.

Su talento era la destrucción, no la creación.

Sin embargo, una realización le llegó con fuerza.

Las pequeñas podrían crecer, aprender, y vivir sin el. Quizá incluso lamentando su ausencia, pero no sería una gran falta en sus vidas.

Pero no iba a ser así para su pareja.

El tiempo apremiaba, y el debía encontrar que hacer para aliviar su pronto dolor. Algo que le gustara. Algo...

Particular...

\- Entonces, no te es posible seguirme leyendo – Concluyó Ethiw, mirándolo con bastante enojo.

El ángel jefe mantuvo la mirada incorruptible. Pero en el fondo, esta la mar de incómodo – Lo lamento, pero es un asunto urgente el que debo atender. Sin embargo, puede pedirle a Grora que le ayude. Ella sabe como hacerlo.

Sin mas, el ángel jefe se tele transportó, dejando a una disgustada diosa a manos de cientos de volúmenes.

Pero no se dirigió a otro lado que no fuera... a la cocina.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto, hermano? - Preguntó, ambos sorprendido e irritado.

Kcalb solo se ató el delantal a la cintura – Tu enseña. Yo aprendo. Hagamos esa sopa de carne que tanto le gusta a Ethiw.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**En el bosque .**

Sus pestañas le pesaban. No había dormido desde la primera vez que le había escuchado, hacía tres días.

Su pelo recibía, azaroso, el soplar del viento fresco y seco, moviendole la capa negra.

Le sería difícil cerrar los ojos y no dormirse, pero quería hacerlo. Ella no le hablaría de otra forma.

Esperó, su vista sumida en la oscuridad absoluta, para luego de unos segundos, sentir unos pies apoyarse sobre el pasto detrás de el.

Sintió un cuerpo apegarse al suyo desde atrás, y supo que era ella.

\- Viniste... pensé que tardarías mas – Murmuró el señor demoníaco, sintiendo el viento soplar por entre sus cuernos altivos.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que palabra fuera dicha.

\- Es... probablemente la ultima vez que te veré – Susurró la voz suave, que hacía recordar a la caricia de un manantial – Quería aprovechar el momento... no te molesta ¿Verdad?

-...- El silencio fue su respuesta.

El gran demonio sintió como unas manos delicadas le invitaban a sentarse en el pasto, frente a la luna.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, dio la gracia a su anfitriona, mientras percibía como se sentaba delante de el.

\- Hablemos Kcalb... hablemos de todo. Por que quiero saberlo todo antes de no volverte a ver – Dijo Anul, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz- Cuéntame que has echo el día de hoy... como siempre solías hacerlo en cada una de tus visitas...

El señor demonio se pausó unos segundos. Sabía lo que seguía... que a el, el amante del silencio, se le brindaría palabra por las dos horas que faltaban para el evento.

Y sin embargo... de cualquier manera, era la ultima vez que vería a Anul. No podía negarle una petición tan simple.

\- Hoy... recibí a Ethiw con...

A lo lejos, escuchando todo, pero ligada a las órdenes que le impusiera el señor de los demonios, el angel tuerta Grora les miraba preocupada.

Las ordenes de Kcalb habían sido no informar de nada a Ethiw. Y la verdad que, al escuchar sus razones, no podía si no estar totalmente en acuerdo con ellas.

En la lejanía, escondida entre los arbustos, vigilaba la escena... a sabiendas de que, indirectamente, había ido en contra de sus ordenes por parte del rey demonio...

_\- Hey angel jefe – Le llamó, desinteresada, como siempre._

_El serio y taciturno sirviente de la diosa se giró para dirigirle la palabra - ¿Que necesitas, Grora?_

_La visitante solo se dispuso a poner el ceño fruncido - ¿Por que esa cara? Parece como si te hubieran obligado a ver la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo._

_El ángel jefe suspiró – Dios adquirió un fetiche con la comida grotesca últimamente._

_\- No puede ser tan malo..._

_\- Chocolate con azúcar, queso derretido por encima embadurnado con manteca, encerrado todo en panes con sésamo que a su vez tengan conos de chocolate incrustados en el pan. De esos me pidió tres. Tengo miedo de lo que me pida después... ¿Grora?_

_Si el ángel jefe no la hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera jurado que ella estaba vomitando arcoiris._

_\- !Puaj¡ !Que grotescamente dulce¡_

_\- Y que lo digas_

_-¿Crees que el señor de los grandes cuernos haya tenido algo que ver?_

_-¿Mi hermano?... Puede ser – Indicó Whodas, pensativo – Quizá incluso le haya pegado el diente dulce a Dios._

_\- Hablando de tu hermano... - Abordó Grora, muy distante – Arbus me ha dicho que dejó tiene costumbres nocturnas muy... particulares..._

Esa fue la primera piedra que arrojó, y el resto se desencadenó solo.

En su pecho, el anhelo de haber echo lo correcto latía con fuerza.

**Wit Tandomen presenta...**

**The Gray Garden: Sodreucer.**

**Capítulo 3/3: Poder perdido.**

Ethiw navegaba en los libros de su pareja, junto con el ángel jefe. De repente, las preocupaciones marcadas en sus rostros.

Para Whodas, fue algo que venía maquinándose desde el principio y el nunca había reparado. Pero tenía sentido...

Kcalb volviéndose mas tedioso... Su distancia de otros ángeles, e incluso de su propia especie. La inutilidad de sus poderes.

Todo tenía sentido si se lo ponía a ver desde el punto de vista lógico. Y le asustaba.

¿Que podía ganar su hermano sellando sus poderes? ¿Y por que todo apuntaba a la luna roja, el momento en que la barrera entre las dimensiones era mas débil?

Sin embargo, quien estudiaba los libros con el, tenía preocupaciones muy diferentes.

Ethiw tenía en su mente dos cosas. Una, que su pareja estuvo demasiado servicial ese día.

Le hizo el almuerzo, uno extravagante mente dulce, aunque a ella no le importó.

Le acompaño durante todo el día, cediendo a sus provocaciones y quedando en ridículo, pero sin insultarle ni una sola vez.

Había pasado tiempo con las niñas mas allegadas a el en la aldea...

Con un comportamiento muy distante, pero muy sumergido en un sentimiento de melancolía...

Como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento esa noche, y para cuando ella y su sirviente lograron terminar su labor, se miraron con preocupación, suspiraron largamente, y leyeron aquello que habían resumido.

Lo curioso, es que luego de lo que habían leído, no hubo mas relatos del pasado de los que ya habían leído. O confesiones de lo que había echo en el mundo de los espíritus o en el jardín gris, antes de su nacimiento.

Lo que había ante ellos... era ya un manifiesto...

O un testamento.

… _¿Como mirarme al espejo? Si es que al menos hubiera dejado uno... Pero no._

_Si nunca intenté hacer algo con lo que sentía por Ethiw, no fue ni de cerca por comandar las fuerzas rivales. Ni por estar al mando de los demonios en pie de guerra con Dios._

_Ni siquiera por que fuéramos diametralmente opuestos. Nunca fue nada de eso..._

_Si no por lo que yo creía. La amaba, por que lo era todo para mi, pero la odiaba, por que era una tirana._

_Ella debía de saberlo todo en todo momento. De ostentar sus ideales del bien y lo correcto por sobre toda existencia profana._

_No podía aceptar oscuridad en su mundo. No podía aceptar la intención de destruir y hacer algo mas hallá de lo eticamente correcto._

_Todo debía someterse a su voluntad, por que ella era Dios. El supremo ser gobernante, y el supremo opresor._

_Pero ella quería oprimir mediante métodos que eran mejor que... esto._

_Yo era un monstruo. Su guerra era contra los demonios, pero si siquiera uno de nosotros representaba esto, entonces en publico hubiera llevado a cabo mi ejecución._

_Es tarde ahora. Mi hermano menor perdió su ojo. Grora también, y el mundo ya fue destruido._

_La sangre de dos mundos ahora gotea de mis manos mientras espero a que la diosa venga a dictar su castigo final sobre mi._

_Lo curioso... es que ella nunca lo hizo._

_Solo se quedó llorando, mirando hacia la nebulosa._

_La miré largamente, esperando cualquier deje de repentina histeria. Pero nunca vino._

_Entonces lo supe. Supe que ella, el Dios de un lugar tan destruido como el mundo espiritual, me tenía miedo._

_Miedo de que ella reconstruyera un mundo que yo destruyera. Que ella y yo los hiciéramos de nuevo._

_Una guerra que reanudara la destrucción en un nuevo mundo. Las vidas que se habían perdido._

_Yo era... y aún soy un monstruo. Mi poder solo puede destruir, y de ninguna manera sanar._

_Si en algo progresé en todos estos años, fue en ese momento donde comenzó. Donde me di cuenta de que debía hacer, y hasta donde llegaba la sapiencia de un Dios y un Diablo._

_La deje llorar todo el tiempo que hacía falta, y creo incluso que yo lo intenté por mi parte. Tenía por que llorar, pero sin importar cuanto, no podía hacerlo._

_Los monstruos no lloran._

_Cuando ella dejó el llanto, así fuese por unos segundos, simplemente dicté lo que, en esos momentos, pensé que sería mi sentencia._

_\- Quizá... sea mejor si reconstruyes todo. Y me quedara sellado permanentemente...- Y ella, en su sabiduría que nunca alcanzaré a entender, pero que aun hoy me mantiene intrigado y enamorado aun a pesar de su tonta habladuría, me dijo._

_\- ¿Y eso... y eso en que ayudaría? Solo... te quedarías ahí, hasta el final de los tiempos... hasta que mi poder no te pudiera contener mas..._

_Se secaba las lágrimas mientras hablaba, dando uso a su manga manchada de sangre, y no pude evitarlo._

_Tenía el conocimiento. El hechizo para despojar de los poderes a un Dios y dejarlo totalmente indefenso en contra mía._

_Anul hizo lo propio, pero con ella misma. Y si hacía lo mismo, pero con Ethiw, el mundo sería mío para construirlo. Podría ser libre de la tiranía..._

_Pero entonces, no podría amar a Ethiw. Por que ella no existiría._

_Me negué... y aun me niego a que se transforme solo en una memoria. Jamás dejaré que ocurra._

_Ella no volverá a sangrar, ni a llorar, ni a sufrir mientras yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo._

_Ella podrá ser Dios, pero yo soy el Diablo. SU adversario._

_Y si debo protegerla, incluso de mi mismo. O así lo pensé._

_Mientras ella se sumía en las oscuridades de su melancolía, partí hacia otro mundo sabiendo que la diosa no sabría de mi paradero._

_Después de todo, ambos mantenemos estatus solo en nuestro mundo._

_Y así fue como, finalmente, la vi de nuevo..._

_Anul. Hermosa como un sueño, pero distante como la utopía._

_Me hacía acordar a Ethiw en tantas formas... y creo que aun lo hace._

_La miré lánguidamente, y la desperté de su sueño. La calmé contándole mi historia, y ofreciéndole algo que ella pudiera usar para bien._

_Un lugar en un mundo tan destruido como el de ella, pero que su presencia sirviera de memento de nuestros errores a cualquiera que pasara por aquí._

_Ella sería el recuerdo que centellara en la oscuridad. Y ella aceptó, aunque advirtiendome que al hacerlo, el mundo de los espíritus se transformaría en una trampa mortal para quienes entraran._

_Sin embargo, para que ella pasara desapercibida por sobre la diosa, necesitaba algo a lo que un Dios no tuviera acceso una vez en el mundo._

_No me llevó mucho tiempo el darme cuenta. Lo único a lo que un Dios no puede dominar, es el poder de un diablo. Que yo le entregaría, siendo como cualquier otro demonio que conociera antes._

_Anul deseaba seguir durmiendo en el mundo que ahora Ethiw, ageno a mi conocimiento, estaba regenerando, y ese mismo hechizo lo usaría sobre mis poderes._

_Cuando relea esto, quizá haya olvidado por que lo hice. Escribo esto para no olvidarlo._

_Por que yo soy un monstruo. Un ser terrible y despiadado, cuya condena no es siquiera mencionable en los anales de la historia. Y quizá ni Ethiw es capaz de darme el castigo que merezco._

_Lo que le hice a mi hermano no tiene perdón, y a este mundo mucho menos._

_Y, aunque no soluciona nada, el entregar mis poderes elimina la posibilidad de revelarme en contra de Ethiw. Ya no quiero hacerle mas daño, de ninguna forma._

_Y en mi poder esta el hechizo que destruye dioses. Ese poder debe de quedar sellado._

_Fue una buena elección, por que cuando volví, me encontré de bruces con una diosa en plena labor de reconstrucción. La sorpresa me invadió cuando ella me habló de paz, de un nuevo mundo, y aún mas cuando los supervivientes, ángel Grora y mi hermano, junto con unas sorpresivas Arbus y Ater, dieron su aprobación a la idea._

_Increíble. Pero utópico._

_Entonces lo comprendí._

_Anul era la encarnación de la utopía, no de la libertad. La posibilidad del sueño echo realidad, palmada en un memento plateado que, gracias a la aprobación de Ethiw, pude poner en el cielo._

_Ahora por fin era libre. Y fue la encarnación de la capacidad del mundo de alcanzar un estado de perfección que jamás creí posible._

_Ethiw siempre un paso adelante. Reaciendolo todo, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, sin dejos de forcejeo._

_A ella aún le dolía lo que había pasado, pero estaba dispuesta a cargar con eso a favor de recrear el mundo._

_Y yo a no volver a usar mis poderes, aunque bueno... me hubieran servido hace unos meses. Pero eso no importa._

_Ahora tengo los poderes de otro diablo, y eso es demasiado poder, incluso para mi..._

_-_Es simple... en pocas palabras... - Murmuró Kcalb, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los brazos suaves de Anul cerrarse sobre el suyo, mientras se sentaban en el pasto – Yo la amo... y no se lo que pueda hacer cuando tenga mis poderes. El hechizo que destruye a un Dios... el hechizo que esta ligado a mi poder, nunca debe de poder ser blandido en contra de Ethiw. Por ello, es que tu, mi Luna... mis recuerdos. Y yo, mi ser, y mi persona, desapareceremos esta noche. Y el secreto del hechizo desaparecerá con nosotros. Así ella... "Ellas" estarán a salvo.

Sintió como su brazo vendado era apretado un poco mas por su acompañante, y un resoplido suave se dejaba escapar al aire.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta parte de ti es muy dulce... - Apreció la voz, a lo cual el rey demonio sintió el rubor venirle al rostro.

\- Estúpida Anul...

\- Y ahí esta el Kcalb que conozco y quiero – Susurró la voz, acomodándose para quedar sentada espalda contra espalda con el Diablo - ¿Sabes? Mas hallá de la aventura... y todo eso. Quiero agradecerte...

-... - Un silencio se hizo presente antes de la pregunta -¿Por que?

\- ¿Por liberarme? ¿Por compartir tus últimos momentos conmigo? ¿Por contarme primero que a nadie que sabes que serás papá?... - Casi pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo cuando terminó la frase – Na. Solo por ser mi amigo, frente a todo. Incluso, frente a una relación que jamás funcionó.

-...- Fue toda la respuesta de Kcalb.

Ethiw batallaba contra sus lágrimas al terminar de leer el relato, que al parecer, terminaba en esos días.

_Ahora se acerca la luna roja. El momento en que la barrera entre los mundos es mas liviana, y ese momento será el que aprovecharé para, con Anul, pasar al otro lado. Al mundo que una vez destruimos, para quedar ahí._

_Congelados en el tiempo hasta el fin de el. Cada día un poco mas muertos, hasta que nada quede de nosotros._

_Tener el poder de dos Diablos es demasiado para que un Dios lo controle. Y aunque así fuera, temo que quizá la luna roja sea el principio de una barrera entre mundos mucho mas fragil. Y claro, mi poder brillaría como un faro frente a todos los mundos, y si bien no me atrevería a dañar a Ethiw de ninguna manera, otro si. Y yo poseo los secretos de como hacerlo..._

_Los secretos que deben morir junto conmigo, para salvarlas a ambas. A ella, y a alguien mas..._

_Si esto salió de acuerdo a mis planes, Grora debe de estar avisándoles de mi partida para cuando haya terminado._

_Confío en que hará lo correcto con la información, y por ello, le enviaré con una recompensa previa dado su servicio._

_Si están leyendo esto, Ater, Arbus... no olviden ni por un segundo que son unas idiotas totalmente descabelladas que solo ocasionan problemas..._

_Pero también sepan que hay un lugar aun mas cómodo que mi falda... y esa es la falda de Ethiw._

_Créanme, la he probado. Es casi como sentir el calor y el carió mediante el simple acto de recostarse en ella. Era mía hasta que terminé de escribir esto, y ahora se las entrego a ustedes._

_Trátenla bien, protejanla a ella... y al bebe que lleva en el vientre._

_Ella aún no sabe que lo se, y que haría esto que haré ahora, y mucho mas, solo para asegurarme de que estén a salvo._

_Inventen una excusa que nada tenga que ver con la verdad. Si ella viene a buscarme, quedará tan paralizada como yo._

_Es mi ultima orden hacia ustedes. De ahora en mas, pertenecen a Ethiw._

_Tengan buena vida, y sean felices._

_Lo siento..._

_Adiós._

Ethiw se sacudió las lágrimas de los ojos, sin poder creer lo que leía.

\- Tacaño... mega tacaño... ultra doo-doo cabeza de alcornoque... - Murmuraba entre llantos.

Whodas, por otro lado, no dejaba de mirar las hojas asombrado.

Siempre supo que su hermano se sentía mal por lo que había echo... pero llegar hasta tales extremos...

Una voz exaltada llamó la atención de ambos.

\- !Dios¡ !Ángel jefe¡ !Deben de venir a ayudarnos a salvar al amo¡ - Les gritó una Ater muy nerviosa.

\- !Ayudarnos deben¡ !Aún estamos a tiempo¡ - Indicó Arbus, eufórica.

\- ...- Silencio. Total y completo.

Ni siquiera el viento soplaba.

Hasta que una voz suave interrumpió.

\- Es la hora. La luna llena ahora esta roja cual gota de sangre. Debes de abrir los ojos.

Así lo hizo, y la vio.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Prologo: Pronto...**_


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ven aquí. Te quiero cerca de mi mientras cuento la historia – Dijo la diosa, mientras a quien llamaba, callado y discreto como había sido siempre, obedecía a su llamado.

No le gustaba que tuviese que ir casi pegado a ella todo el tiempo, pero era comprensible dado lo que pasó el día anterior.

El era lo ultimo que le quedaba a Ethiw. Y no podía faltarle...

La diosa miró a quienes estaban en frente, todas sentadas en ronda.

Ángeles y demonios, en armonía. El sueño echo realidad...

La diosa suspiró largamente, mientras tomaba la mano de quien la acompañaba, sentado y callado a su lado.

\- Bien. Como Yosafire me pregunto, esta es la historia de como conseguí esta venda en la mejilla. Y probablemente, sea la primera y ultima vez que me vean con una herida. Así que escuchen bien...

_**Wit Tandomen presenta:  
The Gray Garden: Sodreucer**_

_**Capítulo Bonus: Un relato y una noche.**_

-Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que los ángeles y los demonios estaban divididos. No como puede llegar a pasar aquí de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en que surge una discusión o pelea. Nosotros simplemente nos odiábamos, y no podíamos aguantar la presencia del otro...

\- ¿Se refiere a los viejos tiempos de los cuales nos hablan en la escuela? - Preguntó Yosafire, intrigada.

\- Exactamente. Tiempos de guerra, muy oscuros y sangrientos. En ellos, fue que surgieron miles de victorias y derrotas entre los dos bandos. Ambos líderes eran temibles y poderosos, capaces de destruir centenas de aldeas con el mas mínimo esfuerzo. Pero, muy en el fondo, ninguno de los dos los hacía. Por que batallaban por un mundo en el que su gente pudiera vivir en paz... y en el fondo, por que aprendieron, mediante el odio, a amarse. Y ese sentimiento les fue doliendo cada vez mas...

\- !¿Quiere decir que eran como amantes en la guerra?¡ !Que romántico¡

\- Yosaf... deja de interrumpir – Inquirió una ángel callada y fría, llamada Froze.

\- Buuuu...

\- Como decía – Reanudó la diosa, mirando a sus escuchas con una suave sonrisa – Ambos líderes buscaron solución a la guerra. Mientras que la líder ángel buscó la forma de capturar y encerrar al rey enemigo, por su parte, el mayor de los demonios recurrió a algo mas desesperado, pero también mas efectivo. Ir a otros mundos...

\- !¿Otros mundos?¡ !Como de donde vinieron el cabeza de chorlito y el diablo malo¡

\- Yosaf...

\- Buuuu...

\- Gracias Froze – Indicó la narradora, entes de continuar – Decía, si. Otros mundos. En particular, uno lleno de color y paz conocido como el mundo de los espíritus. Uno en el que reinaba un equilibrio constante, y en el cual los ángeles, demonios y espíritus por igual vivían en armonía. Allí, el señor demonio pidió ayuda a los líderes de ese lugar. Pero ante una negativa constante, supo que no le ayudarían. Allí, fue donde conoció a una amiga, que por supuesto, no era mas bella de quien estaba enamorado, ni era mas lista, ni mas inteligente, ni mas poderosa, ni mas... - Una pequeña sacudida en la mano que la sostenía le sacó se sus celosas protestas – Es decir. Una amiga con la que estuvo muy allegado, por que ambos compartían un sueño muy alocado para ser verdad. El demonio quería estar con su amada en un mundo tan bello como el de los espíritus. Ella quería ser libre, puesto que, en un mundo donde todo espíritu reencarnaba algo, ella reencarnaba los sueños. Pero al ser inalcanzables, ella nunca lograba llegar a donde debía.

Buscando aún la ayuda de los espíritus, el rey demonio perdió la cola y las alas peleando contra una bestia con forma de lobo plateado, cuyos poderes eran tan temibles como los de cualquiera de los líderes en la guerra de nuestro mundo. Y al derrotarlo, supo lo que había echo.

El lobo era una de las formas que adquiría su amiga, y cuando ella dormía, se transformaba en el animal. Que encarnaba su eterna prisión.

Cuando ella se liberó de la misma, el mundo comenzó a morir lentamente, por que la armonía se perdió. Un mundo donde no se puede soñar, no vale la pena en absoluto.

Su amiga le indicó que ella debía de quedarse en ese mundo desolado, disfrutando de su libertad, pero sabiendo lo que había costado.

Cansado y apesadumbrado, el rey demonio volvió a su mundo, para encontrarse de frente con su enemiga, a quien amaba y odiaba tanto como ella a el.

Mientras el había buscado la forma de acabar con la guerra consiguiendo aliados, ella la había encontrado encerrándolo en su momento de mayor debilidad, para dejar a su bando sin líder.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rey demonio saliera de su prisión, y cuando lo hizo, no por que le liberaran, claro, destruyó todo a su paso como venganza

Tan malo fue su confinamiento, tan oscuro, frío, lúgubre ...- Un nuevo y suave apretón le trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Tan malo, que llevado por el enojo, convirtió casi toda la creación en un lugar vacío y sin vida.

La diosa estaba totalmente desahuciada. Y el demonio también...

Allí surgió la paz, y entre ellos hicieron las pases para hacer de nuevo un mundo lleno de color y luz.

En el trayecto, se enamoraron, y construyeron un castillo para ellos dos.

Sin embargo, el señor de los demonios seguía preocupado...

Por que él, en un arranque de ira, destruyó el mundo una vez. Y sin quererlo, destruyó otro antes. Como si fuera poco, luego de reflexionar en su confinamiento, descubrió como destruir a un Dios, aunque no quiso usar ese conocimiento apenas salió.

Entonces ¿Como podía confiar en que al estar enojado no utilizara ese hechizo de otros mundos para acabar con la diosa? El amaba a su contra parte, y la defendería de todo, incluso de el mismo.

Claro que el era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta que estaba hablando de Dios. Que no necesitaba que la cuidaran... era demasiado tonto, tacaño, cabeza hueca, idiota, supermega tonto...- Otro apretón suave – Lo siento. ¿Donde me quedé? A si... El demonio decidió entonces sellar sus poderes de forma que en un ataque de ira no pudiera recuperarlos por mucho que quisiera. Dárselos a alguien mas. Pero no podía dárselos a Dios, por que sería simplemente ilógico...

\- !¿Que?¡ !Hubiera sido grandioso¡ !Es como si Dios tuviera poderes de fuego, cuatro alas, ojos como super wow y ...¡

\- Yosaaaaf...

\- Buuuuu dos veces...

\- Gracias Froze... como decía – Continuó – El señor demonio visitó a su amiga, para indicarle que le daría los poderes suficientes para que pudiera mudarse a un mundo mas vivo, pero ella entonces le advirtió de una cosa. El mundo de los espíritus ahora no sería si no una trampa mortal para quien pisara allí. El mundo estaría muerto, y todos quienes entraran en el. Entonces fue que abandonaron el mundo espiritual, y la amiga del señor demonio se quedó, rodeada de un poder que le hacía inmune a la capacidad de la diosa de darse cuenta de todo, y el demonio, al ser a su vez inmune a esto, se mantuvo durante todo el tiempo inadvertido de que usara sus poderes. Después de todo, su talento era destruir, no crear. Solo opinaba, se quedaba todo el día sentado, comiendo dulces, mirando por la ventana, y siendo lindo...

\- ¿Siendo lindo?

\- Si. Siendo lindo Yosafire – Apreció la diosa, con una mirada melancólica – Mas tarde, la invasión de otro mundo llegó al nuestro, y claro, como todos saben, Kcalb, el Diablo, obtuvo los poderes del Diablo invasor. Y hubiera estado bien aún así, de no ser por una bellísima noticia que les llegó. El y su pareja iban a tener un bebé...

\- !AWWWWWWWWWW¡ !¿De cuanto?¡ !¿Es ella o él?¡ !¿Cuando se enteraron?¡

\- Yosafireeeeeeeeee...

\- Super mega Buuuuuuuuuu

\- Super mega gracias, Froze – Dijo la diosa, suspirando – Como decía. El señor demonio vio que logró robar los poderes al Diablo contrario sin siquiera los propios. No quizo pensar en lo que hubiera sido capaz de haber tenido todos en el máximo de sus capacidades. Y no podía sellar los poderes de otro Diablo de la misma forma que antes. Necesitaría dos lunas. Y no tenía de donde sacar la otra.

Entonces, decidió esperar a la luna roja, un momento en el cual todas las barreras para llegar de uno a otro mundo se debilitan mucho.

Allí, el saltó con su amiga para que ambos murieran en ese espacio, quedándose el rey demonio con el secreto de como matar a un Dios... y esa es la historia de como un tacaño murió de una forma tonta, demostrando que era un cabeza hueca...

_**Fin del capítul...**_

Todas quedaron en silencio... y claramente, fue Yosafire quien rompió el ambiente callado.

\- Dios... la historia era sobre como te ganaste la bandita en la cara...

-Oh...

\- Y todos sabemos que esa es su historia y la del anciano, que esta sentada al lado suyo sosteniéndole la mano...

-Oh...- La diosa miró a su pareja, quien con un rostro ruborizado y avergonzado, seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

\- Y ademas, también nos iba a explicar por que hay un lobo gigante plateado detrás de ustedes durmie...

Ambas figuras, el Diablo y Dios, desaparecieron, dejando al lobo enorme dormitando. Las escuchas los miraron desaparecer al instante...

\- Huir...- Murmuró Froze.

\- Tan cojo...- Apreció Yosafire, mientras miraba al gigantezco y amigable animal durmiendo en la pastura - !Pero nos dejaron para jugar con Flufy¡

\- Pero Yosaf, esta durmie...

\- !Flufyyyyy¡

\- ...-

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- Inquirió Ethiw, con una mirada turbia.

\- No hay nada que decir... bueno, quizá si.

\- !Y CLARO QUE SI¡ - Repuso Ethiw, fúrica, mientras se ponía en frente de el, tironeándolo de la cuellera, pese a ser mas baja que el - !TACAÑO¡ !EGOISTA¡ !TONTO¡ !CABEZA HUECA¡

!SUPER CABEZA DE CHORLITO¡ - Ella continuaba, mientras su pareja, con la mirada seria de siempre, se liberaba de el agarre y la levantaba levemente con un abrazo.

\- Ya conseguiste que te insulte ayer... no volveré a hacerlo el día de hoy – Murmuró, mientras la apretaba contra si.

\- Tonto... tonto... - Susurraba la diosa, mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de su pareja – Tonto... super mega tonto... super mega archi requete contra tonto...

Y así comenzó a llorar, sus ojos cerrados pegados contra la tela del traje de su pareja.

Pasaron los segundos, y ella no paraba. Aún recordaba lo de la noche anterior...

_\- Si das un paso mas, lo haré – Indicó, mientras observaba como kcalb se dirigía de la mano con una doncella hacia lo que parecía ser un hoyo al vacío._

_\- Ethiw... pero como..._

_\- Arbus y Ater me avisaron – Agregó la diosa, con una mirada terrible y directa... pero con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus ojos – Ahora, quiero que retrocedas de inmediato. O voy a hacerlo... sabes que lo haré..._

_En frente de ella, un pilar blanco, largo y filoso, apuntando a su rostro._

_El rey demonio tardó un tiempo en decidirse, entre la sorpresa y el susto. Ella supo que el necesitaría un incentivo, y actuó..._

Se sanó esa herida de inmediato, pero para los ojos de Kcalb, siempre estaría ese primer corte en su mejilla. La advertencia...

\- Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso...- Murmuró la sollozante vos de Ethiw, lo cual de nuevo, hizo estragos su corazón – Jamás...

El rey demonio calló, dejando que su silencio y su apretar mas fuerte aún fuera la prueba de su asentimiento.

_Luego de que el portal fuese cerrado, la diosa ordenó, con su vida en línea, que Kcalb recuperara todos sus poderes, y Anul, obedeciendo incluso ante un impactado Kcalb, accedió, no conservando la energía siquiera para mantener su forma humana, y volviendo de ese modo a su forma lobuna._

_Entonces, Ethiw deshizo el cono, y avanzó hacia el, abofeteandolo con fuerza. Le recriminó que no era posible que pusiera su vida en peligro así._

_El le respondió con otra terrible bofetada, inquiriendo que ella no era quien para hablar cuando casi se suicidaba recién._

_Y así continuaron abofeteándose una y otra vez, hasta que sus caras quedaron hinchadas y dolidas... y ambos, jadeando, terminaran en los brazos del otro._

_\- Por favor...- Pidió Ethiw – Kcalb... no vuelvas a hacer eso... No vuelvas a arrojar tu vida así..._

_La diosa le abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndose de su cuello como si fuera una balsa en medio del mar abierto._

_Sin saber si su sonrojo era por las bofetadas, o por la vergüenza, se decidió a sobreponerse y devolvió el abrazo con fuerza – Esta bien... esta bien..._

\- Esta bien... esta bien... no lo volveré a hacer... - Murmuró el rey demonio, mientras se aferraba a su pareja de menor estatura, como si fuera la mayor de las joyas.

\- Kcalb... tengo miedo … - Dijo la voz temblorosa de la diosa – Tengo miedo... de que despierte mañana... y te hayas ido …

El Diablo, sonrojado cual tomate, pero haciendo un esfuerzo soberano para sobreponerse a su propio ser, alejó un poco el rostro de Ethiw, para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- Y que jamás... jamás vuelvas... - La mano del demonio acariciaba su pelo y mejilla por igual, con la mayor de las delicadezas.

\- Yo quiero... Quiero que estés conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos... - Murmuró la diosa, mientras su pareja le miraba con ojos centrados. No era posible que fuera a pasar ¿O si?

Y así fue. No por mano de Ethiw, si no por mano de Kcalb, ambos se estaban besando suavemente.

Cerraron sus ojos, inundados en el momento, ajenos a que estaban en el bosque del amanecer en medio de la nada.

Pero la diosa no prestó importancia a aquello... solo a que ese beso podía ser una de las cosas mas dulces que había saboreado en mucho tiempo.

Y sin embargo no era suficiente. Quería mas... y conociendo a su pareja, el también. Solo que el segundo seguramente se había estado conteniendo por vergüenza...

"Ya no mas" Pensó, mientras ambos aparecían en la cama de dos plazas de la diosa.

\- ¿E...Ethiw?... - Balbuceo el señor demoníaco, mientras veía como la diosa, sentada sobre su cintura, empezaba a dejar caer lentamente su atuendo blanco por sobre sus hombros, con una mirada que se debatía entre el deseo, la desesperación y el anhelo.

\- Eso es...- Murmuró Ethiw, mientras llevaba sus manos a acariciar el pecho de su amado, desabotonando los botones de su camisa con rapidez, pero sin romperlos – No quiero que digas ninguna otra cosa... ni ningún otro nombre... ahora tus labios son míos.

Kcalb la miró rojo como tomate mientras ella comenzaba a besar su pecho plano y pálido, recto aún, recordando a los días de la guerra.

Y esos labios contra su piel le hicieron perder, como tantas veces antes, su estatus de adversario... de rebelde.  
Solo añoraba mas...

\- Si... Ethiw... Ethiw... - Suspiraba, mientras la diosa subía con sus labios hasta su parte mas sensible al cariño. Los cuernos.

¿Quien diría que la parte mas dura del cuerpo de un demonio sería su punto mas dulce? Y sin embargo, así era.

Los acarició y besó, mientras las manos temblorosas de Kcalb comenzaban a colarse bajo su vestido, surcando por sus piernas y subiendo por sus curvas.

\- Yo... no diré... nada mas...- Comenzó a jadear, cuando sintió esas manos dirigirse hacia su ombligo, y luego hacia el sur- Nada mas … que tu... nombre... Oh...!Oh¡

Una mano libre tiró hacia abajo el vestido blanco, debelando sus atributos al aire. La diosa tuvo que admitir que el echo de que los dientes de su demonio fueran puntiagudos era el mayor atractivo a la hora de sentir su boca explorando sus senos.

Su mano seguía aferrada a su cuerno, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda indiscriminadamente...

Entonces, lo recordó.

\- Kcalb...- Murmuró Ethiw, haciendo un esfuerzo soberano para no seguir jadeando mas, mientras soltaba el cuerno de su amado, y llevaba ambas manos a la pálida espalda...

Justo en donde deberían de estar las alas.

Y en vez de pasar sus manos por ahí, simplemente acarició sus alrededores, como si estuviera tocando las cosas mas delicadas del mundo...

\- Lo siento... - Dijo la diosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa de contemplación.

\- Ethiw... no se si pueda contenerme si sigues haciendo eso... - Le admitió el demonio, encontrando lo mucho que le gustaban los cuidados extra.

\- No te contengas... - Inquirió la diosa – Déjalo... salir... todo... quiero todo...

El demonio le miró a los ojo fijamente – Entonces, todo tendrás.

Y el beso que siguió a eso tuvo lenguas que se intercalaron hasta que solo los nombres de ambos pudieron oírse en toda la habitación y la cama quedara despedazada y sucias sus sábanas mas hallá del lavado de un día.

-¿No crees que exageramos un poco? - Preguntó el demonio, mirando hacia alrededor.

Ambos estaban desnudos, sin nada que los cubriera, habiendo dejado miles de grietas y cráteres en la habitación.

\- Siendo sincera, creo que no fue suficiente – Respondió la diosa, apretando su rostro al cuello de su pareja, aun con los ojos cerrados, los pelos desarreglados, y su corona colgada de la araña.

\- Oh... ya veo... -Indicó Kcalb, sabiendo que tendría que dar mucha mas guerra antes de conseguir que Ethiw se durmiera.

¿Por que quería lograr aquello? Se preguntarán...

Y claro que no es por otra cosa que esta:  
Kcalb escribió los libros que escribió por que sabía como funcionaban las relaciones de opuestos.

El era inútil creando, ella era genial creando. El era el ser supremo de la destrucción, ella era el ser supremo de la creación.

El escribía todo en un diario en forma de clave, y Ethiw escribía todo en forma...

!Lotería¡

Solo el Diablo podría encontrar el diario de una diosa, luego de dejarla dormida. Ahora podría leer, saber sus secretos, y estar a mano con...

Miró el bello cuerpo que le había acompañado en esa noche salvaje de desenfreno, y la vio estirando sus brazos hacia la nada, como si le faltara algo...

Kcalb, sabiendo del peligro de ser descubierto, solo fue hasta ella, se acomodó entre sus brazos, y dejando apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, se dispuso a leer con ella encima, la diosa soltando un bufido de satisfacción, navegando en un sueño sonriente.

\- Estúpida Ethiw... - Apreció el demonio, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el libro- aquí vamos...

-...-

_**Fin del capítulo**_

Hola a todos. Wit Tandomen aquí.

Wow, nunca pensé en que esta obra tuviera tantos seguidores, pero como dijo un cierto autor por ahi , este fandom necesita Hamor (Si, hasta usó la "H" para poner Hamor. Quienes hayan leído a esta personita, saben a quien me refiero XD)

Esta se supone, es la primera parte de una historia mas larga, que explica como hace Kcalb y Ethiw para proteger a su hija de cualquier peligro antes siquiera que nazca.

Sin embargo, no saltemos demasiado de los rieles. Por ahora, esta obra esta completa. Un oneshot puede ser lanzado para terminar de atar algunos cabos sueltos que dejó esta historia (¿El premio de Grora? ¿El remordimiento por el ojo de Whodas? ¿Por que Anul es una loba? ¿Quien mega re diantres es en realidad Anul? ¿Kcalb recuperó sus poderes? ¿Que fue de hechizo y el mundo muerto? ¿Por que estoy escribiendo esto a las cinco de la mañana? Muchas preguntas a responder realmente) Pero por lo que respecta, esta historia esta terminada.

Si llega a tener un seguimiento, no va a ser en el mismo formato, y probablemente el protagonismo ya no lo tengan los mismos personajes. Pero claro, eso se los dejo a opinión de los lectores.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, seguimientos y reviews, que es lo que me hizo llevar esta historia hasta el final.

¿Y quien sabe? Quizá realmente la continúe en breve.

Hasta la próxima! XD

PD: Como no quería cambiarle el rating, no abundé en la escena Lemon. Sin embargo, que opinan? Debería de haber estado mas detallada? El pervertido/a dentro de ustedes habría querido mas? Yo se que si, y mi mente navega en mares de imágenes muy peculiares... pero eso no les interesa.

¿O si?

PAN PAN PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Hanten: **Muchas gracias por comentar :D. Fuiste el primer review, y aunque no abundaste en detalles, diste el único puntapie que me hacía falta para seguir con la historia. Gracias, y espero leer de tu obra pronto XD.

**Xion-Chan 14: **AAAAAAAAA me encanta cuando la gente se mete en la historia y lo deja translucir! Muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por dejarme el comentario. Ya está todo listo, para que leas, disfrutes, llores o te rías, y puedas poner esto como una de las obras terminadas de Gray Garden :D . La verdad, me recordaste el por que sigo escribiendo XD.

**Obo-Takoro: ***Wit se sonroja mientras la dan Octo-kisses* Estúpida Obo-Takoro *Luego escribe su respuesta* _Graaaaacias gracias gracias gracias gracias :D. No puedo creer que te haya gustado tanto XD. Mas haya de los Octokisses, me hiciste sonrojar solo con describirme que te gustaba de mi técnica de narración. La verdad, me has echo la noche :D. Muchas gracias. Y trataré de poner mas material para que leas, por que, la verdad, a mi también me encanta leer, y aun mas cuando los capítulos son largos XD. Si tienes alguna obra, me encantaría leerla... _

_Octokisses en retorno. Muchas gracias._

*Wit le da la nota a su confiable demonio mensajero, mientras se dispone a levantarse y dirigirse a dormir. Tiene unas ojeras que le llegan hasta el piso*

Y en general, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, así no dejaran reviews, por que no solo quienes dieron la opinión, si no quienes llevaron el trafic grap del fanfic a ciento veinte en tan solo un día y medio fueron quienes me ayudaron a encontrar la motivación para seguir esta historia. Gracias, en serio. Muy, muchas gracias XD


End file.
